btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Skateboard Spud/Script
Bob: Right, I think that's everything we need, Scoop. Bags of cement, tins of paint. The rest is already at the site. * Scoop: Okay, Bob! Ready to go! * Dizzy: Ready, Bob! * Roley: Ready, Bob! Rock n' roll! * Bob: (Chuckles) Great! Right then, everyone. Can we fix it? * Everyone: Yes, we can! * Lofty: Uh, yeah. I think so. * (Bob, Scoop, Dizzy and Roley leave the yard.) * Wendy: See you later. * (Bob sees Travis) * Bob: Morning, Travis! * Travis: Morning, Bob! * Spud: Wow! They're going fast. Why can't you go that fast, Travis? * Travis: 'Cause I'm a tractor, Spud. * Spud: I wish I can go as fast as them. I'd be Spud the super speedy scarecrow. * Travis: Oh come on, Spud! Let's go and do Farmer Pickles' recycling. * Spud: Put your foot down, Travis. Fast is fun! * (Travis and Spud arrive at the dump.) Travis: Right, Spud, you can unload the rubbish from my trailer into the recycling bins. * (Spud tries to throw the cans in the bins, but he misses them.) * Travis: Spud! That's not how to do it. * Spud: That's how I do it. (Chuckles) * Travis: Spud! The cans go in that bin, and the bottles go in this bin. * Spud: This bin, that bin. It's all rubbish, Travis! * Travis: Spud! * Spud: Alright, alright, Travis. (Walks over to the bins.) Cans in this bin. Bottles in that bin. Oh, what about saucepans? Where do they go? * Travis: (Looks at a dumpster) Over there I think. * Spud: Oh, right. (Sees a pair of old wheels) Oh, what's this? Hey hey! Look at these. * Travis: We're supposed to be putting things in the bins, not pulling things out. * Spud: These aren't just things, Travis. They're wheels! * Travis: They look like old junk to me. * Spud: Ho ha! No more going slow for me! Now, I just need one more thing, see you back at the farm, Travis. * Travis: Spud, where are you going? Uh oh! * Spud: (Finds an old ironing board) Ah ha! That's not rubbish. It's what I need to make Spud the fastest scarecrow ever! (Laughs) * (Bob, Dizzy and Roley arrive at the site.) * Mr. Bentley: Hello there, Bob. Everything in order? * Bob: Oh, hello, Mr. Bentley. Yes, I think we've got everything we need. * Mr. Bentley: Very good. I'll uh... I'll have the road closed for you as we discussed. * Bob: Thanks, Mr. Bentley. * Mr. Bentley: Safety first, you know. * Bob: Quite right, Mr. Bentley. * Scoop: So what are we building, Bob? * Dizzy: Yeah, is it a racecourse? * Mr. Bentley: A racecourse? Oh, deary me! No, Dizzy. Quite the opposite. You're putting in traffic calming measures. * Roley: Oh, great! I love calm things! * Dizzy: Oh! (Laughs) What are traffic calming measures, Mr. Bentley? * Mr. Bentley: Well, Dizzy. They'll make this a safer place for people to cross the road. * Dizzy: Do they make everyone calm, then? * Bob: (Chuckles) Not exactly. They make the cars slow down and drive very carefully. * Scoop: Roley drives slowly all the time. * Roley: Slow is the way to go! * Bob: (Chuckles) Yes! That's right, Roley. * Mr. Bentley: Good. Well, I'll leave you to it, Bob. I've got another job to supervise. Bye, bye now. (Leaves) * Bob: Bye, Mr. Bentley. Right, you lot. No going slow for us. Let's start building. * Scoop: Can we build it? * Dizzy and Roley: Yes, we can! * Travis: (Hears banging coming from the barn) What are you up to, Spud? * Spud: Ta da! It's skateboard Spud! The fastest scarecrow in the world! * Travis: Oh, that's what you've been doing. * Spud: Ho ho! Stand back, Travis. Here I come! * Travis: You know how to skateboard, Spud? * Spud: I'm a skateboarding expert, Travis. (starts to practice, but Squawk comes and interupts him) Ohhh! Shoo! Go away! (Screams and then falls.) * Spud: Horrible feathery squawky crow! (Squawk laughs) * Travis: Oh dear, Spud! I thought you said you were an expert. * Spud: I am. I'm off to find somewhere to skateboard where there's no crows to put me off. * Travis: (Laughs) Wait for me, Spud! I wanna watch! * (Spud begins to practice again.) * (Bob starts working.) * Bob: Scoop, I need the timber now, please. * Scoop: Okay, Bob! (Dizzy hums a tune.) * Bob: Right, that's the timber frame finished. Now we can pour the cement in, Dizzy. Dizzy? Hello, Dizzy? (Removes her headphones.) Come on, Dizzy! We've got work to do! * Dizzy: Oh, sorry, Bob! It's one of my favourite songs! It goes... (Hums a tune.) * Bob: Yes, I know. But it's time to pour the cement, now. * Travis: Are you sure you know how to ride a skateboard, Spud? * Spud: Of course I do, Travis. I'm an expert, remember? (Spud begins to skateboard as Scruffty chases after him.) * Travis: Scruffty, no! * Spud: Get out of my way, Scruffty. I can't play with you now. (Screams and falls again.) * Spud: Oh, silly woofing wagging dog! * Travis: (Laughs) Well, you're an expert alright, Spud. An expert at making me laugh! (Chuckles) * Spud: It's not funny, Travis! * (Dizzy begins to pour cement.) * Bob: That's it, Dizzy. Pour away. Nearly there. Stop! * Dizzy: That's all the cement, Bob. * Bob: Thanks, Dizzy. These poles will be good and fixed once the cement dries. Now, I'll just smooth it all down. Right, let's get this finished. * (Bob, Scoop, Dizzy and Roley get back to work) * Bob: Phew! This is hard work. * Spud: Right, time for skateboard Spud to hit the town. * Travis: I don't think you should be skateboarding in the road, Spud. * Spud: Don't worry, Travis. Here I go! (Starts to skateboard again) * Spud: (sees the top of the hill) Oh no! * Travis: Spud! * Spud: (skateboards down towards town, screaming with fright) * Travis: Wait, Spud! You're going too fast! Ohh! (races off after him) * Spud (Passes some rabbits next to a pond) Out of the waaaayyy! * Travis: (Chases after him) Spud! Stop! * (Everyone has finished working) * Bob: There! Finished. The road will be a lot safer now. Well done, everyone! * Scoop: No prob, Bob! * Dizzy: Thanks, Bob! * Roley: And that's alright, it's alright. I don't mind doing it really, it's just part of my job. * Bob: Who wants to be first to go through? * Dizzy: Me! Me! * Roley: Yeah, me! me! me! me! Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob, please, me, me, me! * Scoop: I do! Can I, Bob? * Bob: Hold on! Hold on! One at a time! * Roley: I'm the slowest, I should go first. * Dizzy: But I can go slow too! (Laughs) * Bob: Well, I'll have to pick one of you. And I think it should be... (Hears Spud screaming in the distance) * Bob: (Sees Spud coming towards him) Spud! * Spud: Watch out! Ohhh! (Falls off and lands in a skip) Ow! Oh! * Bob: Spud! Are you okay? * Spud: (drops the broken wheels) Oh, dear! I think so. * Bob: Good, but you know you shouldn't have been playing on the road, Spud. It's not allowed. It's dangerous. * Spud: I know, Bob. Sorry, Bob. (Struggles to take the saucepan off his head) Here, Bob. I think it's stuck. * Bob: Perhaps your feathered friend can help you get it off. (Squawk lands on Spud while squawking) * Spud: Oh, no! Horrible feathery crow! Get off! (Squawk laughs) Category:Scripts Category:Season 5 Scripts